


Keep Breathin'

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, DoKun duet please, Kunten, M/M, Moving On, Unrequited Love, Wedding, dojae, johnil, one-sided Dojae, one-sided kunten, yutae is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Keep Breathin’DoKun, JaeTenRomance, slight angst, Moving onWhen Doyoung received a request from his friend to sing for their wedding, Doyoung really had to just suck it up and sing for him, but there’s a catch he had to collaborate with the fiancé’s best friend.





	Keep Breathin'

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Inspired by Doyoung’s Cover of [Breathin'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TpD7NlOS9c) with Kun’s Piano arrangement

Doyoung had been warned, and he had ample time to prepare himself yet he still wallowed at the pain of his unrequited love in hopes that he could be seen by his best friend as the love of his life. But when he received the request to sing for his best friend’s wedding, the reality dawned on him that he will never ever cross to the other side.

 

 

He smiled, he always did anyway, as Jaehyun happily asked him to sing at their wedding. Ten, the lucky fiancé, smiled and thanked Doyoung for accepting the favor, to which Doyoung just laughed off because he can’t really blame Ten for being chosen because he had a lot of character and he could match Jaehyun in terms of interest and outgoingness; Doyoung preferred to lounge all day while Jaehyun would go jogging round their neighborhood.

 

 

“It would be my pleasure to sing for you, do you have a song in mind?” Doyoung asked, face a little stiff from smiling wide but the two never really saw the cracks behind the façade he put up.

 

 

“About that, my best friend is coming over from China to perform a song for us and we think it would be great if you both work on a piece.” Ten said and Jaehyun smiled at his fiance before smiling at Doyoung.

 

 

“When will they fly here?” Dyoung cocked his head a bit, trying to think of a plausible schedule.

 

 

“He’s arriving next week. He got a job offer here in Korea and he’s fluent with the language so you won’t have to worry about communication. He plays the piano and he arranges composition well. I hope you both will get along.” Ten excitedly said and Doyoung laughed and then nodded, sure, he’ll make things work and he had time to mull over his pitiful love life before indulging his best friend of his whims.

 

 

“Thank you so much Doie! I know I can count on you.” Jaehyun said and they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

 

 

Doyoung sighed as he entered his lonely apartment, gray walls and white trim, that looked like a model house you could show in house hunting shows. Doyoung sat on his couch and ran a hand on his face just as he groaned, he needed to talk to someone about it.

 

 

“So you’re moping because Jaehyun’s getting married?” Taeil said, pouring some beer in his mug.

 

 

“You’re still pining over Jaehyun?” Yuta asked as well, popping some chips into his mouth.

 

 

Doyoung wondered why he had them as friends but it dawned on him that these two where the only people he trusted with his pining.

 

 

“I know how stupid it was but I just, it was hard okay.” Doyoung groaned and bith Taeil and Yuta patted his back.

 

 

“We really can’t blame you, it was your decision and we can’t really interfere that much.” Taeil said.

 

 

“So what’s really bothering you?” Yuta asked and Doyoung sighed.

 

 

“He wanted me to sing for them on their wedding.’ Doyoung blurted out and both Taeil and Yuta flinched.

 

 

“That gotta hurt.” Yuta answered.

 

 

“Yeah, but we can’t blame Jaehyun, he doesn’t know about Doyoung’s feelings for him.” Taeil sighed.

 

 

“And I have to work with Ten’s best friend for that song.” Doyoung groaned once more.

 

 

“Now that sucks even more.” Yuta handed him a bottle and Doyoung drank it despite not liking any alcoholic drink.

 

 

“I hate my life.” Doyoung muttered and then full on sobbed.

 

 

\---

 

 

Doyoung wasn’t sure why he was nervous meeting Ten’s best friend but he was. He was waiting at the restaurant while Jaehyun and Ten picked up the said friend, and he was wiping his clammy hands on his pants. Ten’s friends are quite the character, if he recalled Bambam and Hendery who were loud and playful but Ten has a handful of calm and collected friends like Johnny and Taeyong who by sad coincidence, are dating his own friends Taeil and Yuta respectively.

 

 

“Sorry, traffic jam.” Jaehyun greeted him and Doyoung waved him off.

 

 

“This is Kun, my bestest friend ever!” Ten chirped and the said man extended a hand and greeted Doyoung.

 

 

“Hi, I am Kun.” It was a simple one and Doyoung returned it casually.

 

 

“Doyoung, Jaehyun’s best friend, if I could claim that.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun laughed a little.

 

 

‘Of course hyung, you’re my best friend.” Jaehyun assured him and Doyoung nodded at that.

 

 

Kun turned out to be a chill person with a passion for piano that earned him his own accolades in the classical music scene in China. Despite the opportunities given to him back at his homeland, Kun wanted a simpler life so he accepted an offer to be an in house composer for an entertainment company, which turned out to be the exact company that Doyoung teaches vocal classes.

 

 

“Small world.” Kun chuckled and Doyoung laughed along.

 

 

“I hope you two will get acquainted well.” Ten mused.

 

 

“We’ll work on your song, I promise.” Kun assured his best friend and Ten smiled happily and hugged his best friend, squealing in delight as one of his wedding highlights was secured.

 

 

Kun was all smiles at Doyoung yet when they were left alone, Jaehyun and Ten excusing themselves for a cake tasting appointment, the smile fell into a tight line and Doyoung eyed the man carefully. He tapped the Chinese man’s shoulder and Kun gave him a sad smile.

 

 

“I don’t want to assume but are you hurting?” Doyoung asked, careful with his words.

 

 

“Uh yeah, and you are too, am I right?” Kun asked and Doyoung was surprised but nodded. “Small world.” Kun sighed ran a hand to ruffle his hair in distress.

 

 

“How long?” Doyoung asked and Kun looked up to him and ran a hand on his tired face.

 

  
“Way before they met.” Kun answered and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

“Let’s get out of here, we need something strong for this talk.” Doyoung said and Kun nodded and followed Doyoung out and towards a night stall where they ordered a few bottles off soju along with some snacks.

 

 

“I fucking loved him.” Doyoung sobbed, and Kun was surprised as it wasn’t even their second bottle.

 

 

“You did?” Kun asked and he took the bottle from Doyoung and downed the rest of the contents. ‘I fucking loved Ten too. Fucking very much.” Kun replied and Doyoung looked at him and cried.

 

 

“Fuck we’re miserable.” Doyoung grabbed the bottle from Kun and drank it.

 

 

Two bottles turned into four until the ahjumma was dialing speed dial 1 on Doyoung’s number and Taeil came with Johnny to fetch them. Johnny fortunately recognized Kun and upon recognition, Kun had latched himself onto the older. Johnny apologized to Taeil but the explanation should come later, they needed to take care of their wasted friends.

 

Taeil knew how miserable Doyoung was with his unrequited love and Johnny sighed and ran a hand on Kun’s head because he too, knew of what pain Kun was enduring for the sake of keeping Ten as his friend. The couple sighed and retreated to their room, praying that their friends could get over the heartache brought by their unrequited love.

 

 

Johnny knew Kun because of Ten, a mutual friend, and because Johnny had studied piano to a professional level where as Kun had reached that level way before Johnny did. They bonded over keys and music and they had a very platonic relationship; Kun had always loved Ten and Johnny was the only person Kun can confide with.

 

 

“You okay?” Johnny asked as he handed Kun a glass of water and some aspirin for his hangover.

 

 

“Not really.” Kun replied and Johnny patted his shoulder.

 

 

“Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, Doyoung is already in the kitchen with Taeil.” Johnny informed him and Kun nodded and thanked him.

 

 

“You two looked utterly miserable.” Taeil glared at the two hangover friends but gave up as he handed them a plate each of bacon and eggs, because Johnny craved for his American breakfast.

 

 

“We’re sorry.” The two said in unison and thanked Taeil for the food.

 

 

 

“You both are unbelievable.” Taeil sighed but really, he took pity on them. “So what happened?” Taeil asked as he sat next to Johnny, the younger yet bigger one, already offering him some eggs.

 

 

 

“We kind of revealed that we liked our best friends.” Doyoung said and Taeil sighed.

 

 

“Guess you both didn’t tell them huh?” Johnny asked and the two nodded.

 

 

“I can’t compare to Jaehyun Johnny hyung. He’s perfect and I am a nerd.” Kun said and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

“Jaehyun is perfect, I gotta agree with you and Ten, argh he is too.” Doyoung said and Kun sighed.

 

 

“Can’t argue with you there, they are perfect for each other.” Kun said and Johnny patted his shoulder.

 

 

“You’re cool too! Maybe Ten’s just isn’t for you.” Johnny said and earned a shove from Taeil.

 

 

“You both accepted to sing for their wedding.” Taeil said and Kun shook his head.

 

 

“I agreed to perform the piano.” Kun corrected.

 

“Okay if you want to get technical with me.” Taeil chuckled. “So why not just do it and move on? You both clearly don’t want to actually hinder their happiness” Taeil said and both sighed and nodded.

 

 

“We have no choice.” Doyoung groaned and stabbed the egg yolk making it run.

 

 

“Not my eggs!” Taeil took offense and Johnny had to kiss him to pacify him.

 

Both Kun and Doyoung sighed and looked at each other, they look really pitiful and but they gotta suck it up.

 

“Sorry.” Doyoung mumbled and ate the eggs.

 

 

\---

 

Doyoung and kun knew how they felt for their best friends respectively, yet they can’t fault them for falling for each other because they really were perfect for each other. They both sighed helplessly and hopelessly because even though this was hurting, they really need to overcome the ordeal to go on with their lives. It’s just one night and one song, but it was still frustrating.

 

 

Kun sat in front of his piano in his studio where he invited Doyougn to practice and the older of the two by exactly 1 month started to move his fingers across the keys and Doyoung listened more than watched as the pianist played a solemn song, full of emotions that he felt; a song of heartache.

 

 

“You’re really good.” Doyoung commented and Kun laughed slightly.

 

 

“What’s the use if I won’t be able to play for the one I love.” Kun shrugged and Doyoung understood that, more than skin deep.

 

 

“You’re right.” Doyoung retreated to his self, aware that they are really hurting yet they needed to show them that they were happy.

 

 

“Got a song in mind?” Kun asked and Doyoung shook his head, he never knew what Ten and Jaehyun’s song was because it will hurt too much. “Luckily I know.” Kun said and he started playing the song.

 

Doyoung froze as he listened to the familiar tune, and without realizing it, he felt tears fall down his eyes. It fucking hurts because Doyoung loved that song too much and it was something so personal to him that it stab him in the heart to know that he’ll perform it for Jaehyun’s wedding.

 

 

The music stopped and Doyoung gasped for air as he clutched the arm that held him. He buried his face on Kun’s chest and he felt the hand rub his back in comfort, why was he this weak? Why was he useless?

 

“Breathe Doyoung.” He heard the voice said, soft and comforting and he willed himself to do just that. He then looked up to see Kun’s gentle smile, still hurting but its comforting, and he held Kun into an embrace. “It’s okay Doyoung. Just breathe.” Kun said softly and Doyoung calmed down a minute later.

 

 

Kun handed Doyoung a warm cup of tea when he calmed down and Doyoung had to apologize for his breakdown. Kun assured him that it was okay and that them hurting is unavoidable.

 

 

“It’s just that song is something I had always dedicated to Jaehyun. He is my pillar.” Doyoung told Kun who nodded.

 

 

“I knew something runs deep when Ten told me to play this song.” Kun mused. “I guess it is special to Jaehyun too, and perhaps it became their song. I am sorry.” Kun apologized but Doyoung shook his head.

 

 

“I don’t want to hurt anymore Kun.” Doyoung confessed.

 

 

“We’ll work on this together, we’ll try.” Kun replied and that was enough, at least he doesn’t need to do this alone.

 

 

Practice was difficult and Kun would watch Doyoung cry as he reach the chorus. Kun would stop playing and hold Doyoung for as long as it takes for the younger to calm down, and Doyoung was grateful for Kun’s warmth and security.

 

 

Kun would then change to play another song and sometimes, Kun would sing a ballad to calm Doyoung down and the younger was grateful for his efforts. It does not make things any better, his heart was still aching but Kun made it bearable at the very least.

 

 

“I don’t think I can do it.” Doyoung confessed and it was a little over a week before the wedding without them progressing part of the chorus and Doyoung not messing it up with his tears.

 

 

“What will it take for you to forget about the pain even for a little while?” Kun asked and Doyoung shook his head. Kun then cupped Doyoung’s face and looked him eye to eye before singing to him, the same song that pained him to hear and sing because it reminded him of Jaehyun.

 

 

But hearing Kun singing it while staring deep into those dark pools of auburn made him forget his thoughts and focus on breathing. He felt tears fall from his eyes but he knew it wasn’t because he was hurting but because he was feeling Kun’s pain. All these time he had been selfish and had been wallowing about his pain that he failed to remember that Kun was also hurting.

 

 

“It’s difficult Doyoung but you’re not alone. We are both hurting but we both want our best friends’ happiness above ours so we got to do this, for them and for our selves.” Kun said and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

“I’m sorry Kun.” Doyoung muttered but Kun shook his head.

 

 

“Let’s just stop feeling sorry because the more we regret about it, the more it will hurt. We had our chances yet we did not take them. The only thing we can do is to face them and be happy for them. We move on and let our selves heal.” Kun said and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

“Thank you.” Doyoung said and pulled Kun into a hug.

 

 

 

\----

 

Doyoung was hyperventilating when Kun met him at the hotel lobby. Kun held his hand and with a gentle smile, he guided him towards the room where he knew Jaehyun was waiting. Jaehyun lit up seeing them walk in and he hugged them both, thanking them for agreeing to sing for them and for attending the wedding. Doyoung smiled at his best friend and held him tightly, congratulating him genuinely because he really was happy for him, even if he is still hurting.

 

 

“I gotta see Ten.” Kun excused himself but Doyoung held his hand and waved at Jaehyun before exiting the room. “You don’t need to join me, this is your last moment with him as a single man.” Kun told Doyoung but the younger just shook his head.

 

 

“If I want to move on, I’d have to do this.” Doyoung smiled sadly at him and Kun nodded. “How are you though? I have been dealing with the my pain that I forget that you are hurting too.” Doyoung said and Kun laughed.

 

 

“I’m okay. I guess I had cried enough tears and drank a lot to compensate for the pain, but in the end, I still need to live and find my own happiness.” Kun answered and Doyoung sighed.

 

 

“Sorry, I wasn’t there to help you.” Doyoung said but Kun shook his head.

 

 

“Did you know how your voice helped me?” Kun asked and Doyoung looked at Kun with confused wide eyes and a scrunched nose making Kun chuckle. “Your voice healed me Doyoung. It was beautiful and each time you sang along to the notes I made with my piano, it felt like washing my sadness away.” Kun said and Doyoung blinked as he watched Kun’s cheek faintly turned pink and then looked at their intertwined hands.

 

 

“Let’s meet Ten.” Doyoung tugged Kun along and the older nodded and followed along.

 

Ten looked really handsome and Kun hugged his best friend for the last time and Doyoung was truly amazed how Kun handled himself for Ten, and to be able to hold his best friend like that, Doyoung had to admire Kun. Ten came to hug Doyoung as well and quite frankly, Doyoung felt like relief washed him, he may have lost his best friend to Ten, but he knew Ten would take care of Jaehyun better than he could.

 

 

“Thank you for doing us a favor.” Ten said and Doyoung dismissed him.

 

“it’s the least I could do for you. Thank you for taking care of my best friend.” Doyoung said with a genuine smile and Ten hugged him once more before he was being ushered to prepare for his wedding.

 

 

The wedding was all sorts of beautiful and both Doyoung and Kun cried but they’ll blame it on the romantic and heartfelt vows they exchanged but the two of them knew better. Ten and Jaehyun were a picture perfect of happiness and both best friends would never want to hinder that; and despite hurting, they’ll manage if it means seeing both of them happy.

 

 

“Breathe Doyoung okay?” Kun said as he patted his shoulder before sitting in front of the baby grand piano set up just for this performance. Doyoung sat on a chair near the piano and he nodded and looked at Johnny who was tasked as the MC of the event to call the newly weds.

 

 

“It’s my honor and pleasure to introduce to you for the first time as husbands, Jung Jaehyun and Jung Chittaphon.” Johnny announced and the guests applauded as both Jaehyun and Ten entered the ball room with wide smiles.

 

 

Doyoung took a deep breath and nodded to Kun who started pressing the keys letting the room filled with the notes he had practiced for the past three months, a song that got him through tough times and hopefully heal him. Doyoung closed his eyes as the music washed over him and on cue, his voice joined the beautiful music to capture everyone’s hearts. Doyoung watched as Jaehyun and Ten danced along to the song. It was perfect and beautiful and Doyoung watched them with tearful eyes, but these weren’t of pain anymore as it is the last time he’ll shed tears for Jaehyun, he’ll let his heart heal for good and just move on.

 

 

As he belted the high notes, he looked at Kun who was lost at playing the piano and he was mesmerized how they both worked, how they did not need to see each other to make a perfect harmony of music and lyrics. They didn’t have the liberty to practice the song together without feeling overwhelmed but at this moment, it felt like they were meant to perform this together from the start.

 

Yes they were hurting but they both knew that this was their closure, and they’ll have to allow themselves to actually take out the dagger of unrequited love that had embedded itself in their hearts and allow the wounds to heal.

 

 

As the last note was released, Kun and Doyoung held eye contact and they both smiled, a genuine and heartfelt smile; they’ll be fine.

 

 

“you did very well.” Kun said as he handed Doyoung a flute of champagne.

 

 

“You did well too.” Doyoung said as he took the glass and thanked him.

 

“Guess we’ll see each other.” Kun said and Doyoung nodded then drank his champagne.

 

 

“Maybe we should.” Doyoung said and turned to Kun. “ _See_ each other. But we should allow ourselves to fully heal and give ourselves a chance to be completely happy.” Doyoung said and Kun nodded.

 

 

“Of course, we should do that.” Kun drank his champagne. “Thank you Doyoung, this would have been difficult if it weren’t for you.” Kun said and Doyoung raised his glass.

 

 

“Likewise Kun.” Doyoung said and this time, Doyoung leaned in to kiss Kun’s cheek. “Thank you.” He said and Kun laughed as he held Doyoung’s hand.

 

It was still fresh and the wounds they have needed to heal but they both knew, that they will make it through; ending up together is a question they would need to answer when they cross the bridge but for now, they needed to breathe and let it all unfold.

 

 

 

 

 

\----- 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: The smile that Doyoung  did after he covered such an emotional song was worth all the pain. And the way Kun arranged the song and played it was really mesmerizing especially the part before the end, it’s just too beautiful. DoKun as a unit would be really lovely don’t you think?


End file.
